tacitus_expanded_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Olivia Porter
Olivia Porter 'is a Shadow Force member. She is a rather recent recruit, having joined in Fall of 2018, though she enrolled at St. Louis University of Missouri in 2017. Prior to being a part of Shadow Force, Olivia Porter was just an ordinary student. However, after Shadow Force caught her attention, she joined after noticing that they matched her personality type: spunky, full of energy, and "hungry for high-adrenaline adventures." By fall of 2018, she was a full-blown Shadow Force member. In late 2018, she converted to the Church of Raven. Biography Early years and becoming superhuman Not much is known about her early years. However, it is known that she was born and raised in Louisiana. However, prior to her birth, her mother Melinda had an incident while investigating an alien life form that her astronaut husband (and Olivia's father) Earl brought to Earth from an alien planet. The object reacted violently upon physical contact with Melinda and caused her to go into labor early. Melinda was rushed to the hospital and Olivia was born prematurely. However, contrary to the expectations of the doctors, she survived, albeit with superhuman powers: she had bullet-proof skin, superhuman speed, superhuman tracking, matter ingestion, precognition, and other superhuman gifts/abilities. Olivia thought nothing of these as she grew up, but as the superpowers manifested themselves during her time in grade school, her schoolmates began bullying her, calling her "strange" and "inhuman". When her parents found out, they moved her out of grade school and began homeschooling her throughout middle school and high school. However, the bullying persisted as neighbors who went to Olivia's old school before she dropped out continued to harass her. However, she was able to endure the harassment, mostly by laughing at their insults and treating them like jokes. Throughout her childhood and early teen years, Olivia was brought up in an Episcopalian church. However, due to events that led to her questioning her faith, she fell away from Christianity entirely and instead joined the Church of Unity. However, that church also left her dissatisfied, as it did not appeal to her sense of "justice", though she did find the concept of "reincarnation" appealing. Sometime before starting college, Olivia met and began dating Augustus McDonnell, a religious history/governmental history fanatic who was secretly an Anarchist. In early 2018, Olivia converted to the Church of Raven after reading a blog post online claiming that Raven sought to "fix" all the problems that mainstream Christianity and the other various cults presented her with. Sometime after this, she joined Shadow Force. Shadow Force In the fall of 2018, Olivia Porter decided to join Shadow Force, a female paramilitary fighting force/vigilante gang. The reason behind this was because she felt that Shadow Force matched her personality type. As a member of Shadow Force, Olivia became quite a formidable foe, able to hold her own against mutliple enemies, even foes bigger than herself. Personal details Personality Olivia is described as a person who is spunky, full of energy, and "hungry for high-adrenaline adventures". She always likes to "go with the crowd" and seeks role models to follow because she prides herself in becoming the best person possible. Political and religious beliefs Olivia's political views are somewhat vague. She has sometimes identified as a conservative, though during other times she has identified herself as liberal. Olivia was raised in the Episcopalian church. However, due to events that led to her questioning her faith, she fell away from Christianity entirely and instead joined the Church of Unity. However, that church also left her dissatisfied, as it did not appeal to her sense of "justice", though she did find the concept of "reincarnation" appealing. In early 2018, it was revealed that Olivia had converted to the Church of Raven and is also a prominent member of Raven's paramilitary fighting force, while at the same time being a member of Shadow Force. She has a massive respect for Jesus Christ, seeing His message of unity and love towards others, as well as His death on a cross, burial, and resurrection, a manifestation of who He truly was: Divine Anarchist who sought to disprove the superiority of the government and the Supreme Commander of the so-called "holy war on sin." As of 2020, she no longer believes in reincarnation as fact, but leaves that possibility open. Skills and abilities Skills *'Master marksman: Olivia is quite a good shooter; she has been known to compete in clay bird contests, participate in combat training simulations throughout her teens, and even hunt animals with her family during her time at home. *'Master combatant': Being a part of the Church of Raven's paramilitary wing Raven's Rock, as well as being a member of Shadow Force transformed Olivia into a simple college student into a master hand-to-hand combatant. Both Raven's Rock and Shadow Force trained Olivia in the art of asymmetric warfare. *'Master intellect': Olivia is quite intelligent, and has a high IQ, which makes her smarter than some of her sisters. She has been known to think quickly in certain situations and is quite good at multitasking. Abilities NOTE: This is an incomplete list; there are other superpowers that Olivia may have received via her mother's accident with the alien object that haven't been revealed yet thus far. Thanks to her mother's contact with a mysterious alien plant in Hawaii, Olivia is now superhuman. Though her powers were weak when she first began to use them, as Olivia grew up she discovered that her powers are like a muscle memory: they get stronger with repeated use. By the time she has reached college, she is so powerful that she could easily destroy SLUM if she wanted to. *'Bulletproof skin': Olivia's mother's accidental encounter with the mysterious crystalline object and the premature birth that followed somehow gave Olivia bulletproof skin. However, getting hit with bullets still hurts, but they won't kill her, making Olivia invincible to guns (though being set on fire and falling from great heights will still kill her). *'Superhuman speed': Olivia can run far faster than a normal human, almost as fast as a cheetah. *'Matter ingestion': Olivia can consume any sort of matter without getting sick, even things that would normally kill a person like lead. *'Superhuman tracking': Olivia can track anybody through supernatural means. *'Superhuman strength': Olivia has superhuman abilities that make her virtually overpowered: she has been known to kill enemies simply by kicking cars at them, throw telephone poles like javelins, or rip doors open with her bare hands. *'Precognition': Olivia can foresee things hours, or even days, before they actually happen, simply by carefully examining her present day environment. When she is in a state of precognition, she appears to go into a trance in the real world while she envisions predictions of future events based on present day observations. *'Superhuman senses': She can smell, taste, feel or hear more than a normal human being. *'Night vision': Olivia can see clearly even in environments of total darkness. *'Superhuman agility/reflexes': Olivia can react far faster than a normal human and possesses greater flexibility and with higher/farther jumping capacity. *'Animal communication': Olivia can talk to animals. Gallery TBA Quotes Category:Characters Category:Superhumans